Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radio frequency ablation method used for nerve ablation, and also relates to a radio frequency ablation system. The present invention further relates to a radio frequency ablation device for implementing the foregoing method.
Related Art
During occurrence, evolution, and development of many diseases, an abnormity in an autonomic nerve is a key factor that has an important effect. For example, excessive enhancement of the activity of a renal sympathetic nerve has an important effect in many diseases, such as resistant hypertension, chronic cardiac insufficiency, renal insufficiency, disturbance of carbohydrate metabolism, and polycystic ovary syndrome. For another example, the effect of overexcitation of a pneumogastric nerve on a gastrointestinal ulcer has also attracted long-term attention and research in the field of medicine, and severing a pneumogastric nerve can reduce the secretion of gastric acid. For another example, although the pathogenesis of asthma is still not completely clear today, there is enough evidence to prove that autonomic neurological disorder is an important factor in the occurrence and development of asthma.
As early as in the middle of the last century, scholars attempted to use surgical resection to treat resistant hypertension. Although such resection was initially abandoned because of the occurrence of serious complications, these clinical experiments had also proven the potential therapeutic value of renal sympathetic nerve block.
In recent years, percutaneous renal sympathetic nerve ablation using a minimally invasive technology starts to be applied clinically and achieves a desirable effect. Besides, a radio frequency ablation technology has found wide application in treatment of multiple types of focal tissue such as heart, cancerous tumor and even skin. By using the characteristic that treatment points are concentrated due to rapid attenuation of a temperature field near a conductor when radio frequency energy acts on human tissue, minimally invasive treatment is performed on focuses by using a small catheter probe.